1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a capsule for containing a commodity, and more particularly to a capsule containing a commodity for sale by a slot machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A slot machine for toys is widely used. When a coin is inserted into a slot of the slot machine, a capsule containing a toy is ejected from the slot machine at random. Capsules received by the slot machine contain different toys, respectively. What toy can be obtained from the slot machine, cannot be previously known. For that reason, children is very interested in the slot machine for toys, and so sales of toys increases.
All of the capsules received by the slot machine have the same shape and size, since the capsule should be one by one ejected without trouble. After the toy is taken out from the capsule, the capsule is useless and rubbish. Generally, the capsules are formed of synthetic resin, and so cause public nuisances of scrapped material.